Prison dorée
by venus30
Summary: La vue que tu as sur la mer est coupée par une carte, une vielle carte qui ressemble à celle d'un jeu moldu dont Hermione t'as déjà parlée. Et au milieu de cette carte tu peux distinguer une inscription: vous êtes libéré de prison. Femslash.


Note d'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde, pour commencer, je dédis cette one shot à ma super Beta, Petit Belin dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui. Donc Joyeux anniversaire!

Cette one shot peut être considérée comme relaté à "Pas quelqu'un de bien", ce serait l'histoire en plus détaillée et du point de vue de Ginny.

Et bien sûr, c'est un femslash, donc si cela vous dérange ne lisez pas.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien.

* * *

Prison dorée 

La première fois que tu la revois après la guerre, c'est à une de ces soirées. Le genre de soirée strass et paillettes où tous les aristocrates se réunissent. Le genre de soirée où tu n'aurais jamais crue être invitée. Pourtant, tu y es. Apparemment être la petite amie… non, fiancée, (mais tu as encore du mal à te faire à cette idée) du héros national fait de toi quelqu'un d'important.

La soirée à lieu dans un manoir, mais tu ne te souviens plus à quelle famille, cela appartiens, mais qu'importe ce n'est pas comme si tu comptais revenir. Ce que tu sais par contre, c'est que la salle de bal est plus grande que le terrier. Et tout est tellement… luxueux.

Tu te sens mal à l'aise, ce n'es pas ta place. Tous ses gens qui viennent vous parler, avec des sourires hypocrites, vous offrant leurs amitiés, alors que la moitié d'entre eux, était dans le camp ennemi durant la guerre. C'est si surréaliste.

Harry ne semble pas tellement déranger par toute cette fausseté. Mais c'est surement parce qu'il y est habitué. En un an il a surement du assister à des tas de soirées comme celle ci, (pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé le monde, et tout cela), alors que toi tu terminais bien gentiment Poudlard. C'est la première à laquelle tu l'accompagnes, et depuis que vous êtes arrivés tu pris pour que ce soit la dernière. Tout est trop faux ici, trop brillant, trop chic, trop distingué. En un mot, trop différent. Trop différent de l'univers dans lequel tu as grandis.

Tu connais certaines des personnes qui viennent vous voir, mais c'est comme si tu leurs parlais pour la première fois, la plupart d'entre eux t'insulter quand tu étais à Poudlard, maintenant ils te parlent comme si tu étais une sorte de divinité. Tout ici, cri hypocrisie.

Au loin, (à l'autre bout de la salle de bal), tu peux voir d'ancien Serpentard, Nott, Greengrass, Zabini, Davis, tu es rassurée qu'ils se contentent de vous ignorer, tu ne saurais pas comment réagir s'ils se mettaient à te lécher les bottes (où escarpins, plutôt, des bottes n'iraient pas avec la robe que tu portes).

Après une demi-heure, de compliments intéressés tu finis par en avoir assez. Tu dis à Harry que tu vas prendre l'air, il se contente de te sourire et d'hocher la tête. Continuant sa conversation fort passionnante, sur les nouvelles reformes du ministère.

Tu es rassurée que le balcon soit désert. Le sentiment d'étouffement dans ta poitrine se calme, surement grâce au son des vagues, car naturellement le balcon donne sur la mer. Le balcon est immense, plus grand que le première étage de chez toi (celui qui comporte trois chambres et une salle de bain). Et Merlin, c'est ridicule ! Ici, tout est immense, et tellement…vide. Vide de sens. C'est vrai après tout, cela n'a aucun sens d'être invité par des gens qui ne t'apprécient même pas, et de parler à des gens que tu ne connaissais pas, comme s'ils étaient tes meilleurs amis. Tu détestes cela.

Mais tout à coup, la vue que tu as sur la mer est coupé par une carte, une vielle carte qui ressemble à celle d'un jeu moldu dont Hermione t'as déjà parlée, mais il fait trop noir pour pouvoir distinguer ce qui y est écrit, tu la prends d'une main parfaitement manucurée, et une voix te sort de tes pensées, une voix que tu connais.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'enfuir tant qu'il est encore temps.

Tu remontes ton regard de la carte pour voir Pansy Parkinson se tenir devant toi, elle porte toujours ce sourire arrogant que tu détestes tant, et ses yeux (toujours aussi bleus), trahissent son amusement. Et tu te souviens que tu as toujours détestée cette expression, que tu as toujours détestée cette fille. Mais étonnement à cet instant précis, tout ce que tu peux ressentir, c'est du soulagement.

Enfin quelqu'un qui ne te traite pas différemment. Quelle ironie, les seules personnes qui ne changent pas de comportement envers vous sont les Serpentards. Mais cela ne signifie pas que tout à coup tu vas lui sauter dans les bras. Donc tu prends la meilleure expression contrariée que tu peux, et lui réponds sur un ton de défi.

-Est ce que c'est une menace ?

Elle fait sortir un éclat de rire, et même si tu sais que c'est moqueur, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de trouver le son relaxant, après avoir passé toute une soirée entouré par des gens faux et intéressé, entendre quelque chose de vrai est très apprécié.

Elle reprend son sérieux et plonge son regard dans le tiens, et tu as toujours détestée ses yeux, ils sont tellement intense, tellement profond, tellement… bleus.

-Non, numéro 7, ce n'est pas une menace, juste un conseil, ce monde n'est pas fait pour toi.

Et tu as envie de te moquer, pace que, tu t'es rendue compte de cela, à la seconde où tu es sortie de la voiture. C'est évident que ce monde n'est pas pour toi. Tu n'es pas assez… sournoise, pour faire parti de ce milieu. Mais les vielles habitudes ont la vie dure, et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de vouloir la provoquer. Après tout, elle est la seule qui osera répondre ce soir. Et peut être, aussi parce que tu es légèrement vexée qu'elle pense (à juste titre) que juste parce que c'est un milieu chic et glamour, tu ne pourrais pas t'intégrer.

-Pourquoi ? Cet endroit est trop bien pour moi ?

Son expression devient triste quelques secondes, mais elle reprend le sourire qui t'irrite, trop vite pour que tu es le temps de compatir.

-Non… c'est une prison.

Tu fronces les sourcils, parce que, vraiment ? Toutes ces lumières, ces cocktail, ces rires (même s'ils sont faux), c'est bien loin de l'idée que tu te fais d'une prison.

Ton expression perplexe, la fait sourire, et ce sourire est bien trop vrai pour un endroit comme celui ci. Mais elle décide d'avoir la bonté de t'éclairer sur son précédent commentaire.

-Une prison reste une prison peut importe la couleur des barreaux.

Honnêtement, même une luciole t'éclairerait plus que cette précision.

Mais avant que tu puisses en demander plus (comme une lampe torche, par exemple) quelqu'un appel son nom, et quand tu tournes la tête, tu peux voir Davis et Greengrass. Elles ont l'air de l'attendre, enfin si on se fit à l'air impatient de Daphné, mais tu peux voir qu'elle se détend quand Tracy pose une main sur sa taille. Et depuis quand les Serpentards sont ils aussi mystérieux, et intrigants ?

Pansy t'offre un dernier sourire avant de les suivre.

Après quelques minutes, tu commences à avoir froid, et te décides à rentrer à contre cœur. Une fois dans la salle de bal tu rejoins Harry, il est en train de parler avec Mandy Brocklehursts, et tu n'aimes pas vraiment la façon dont elle le regarde et tu aimes encore moins la façon dont elle te regarde comme si tu venais d'interrompre une conversation qui pourrait soigner le cancer, ou quelque chose comme cela.

Donc tu te décides à lui tenir la main pour montrer à cette fille, qu'il n'est pas disponible, mais tu te rends compte que tu tiens toujours la carte que Pansy ta donnée. Maintenant, dans la lumière tu peux distinguer ce qu'il y a dessus. Tu vois une espèce de petit bonhomme ridicule avec une moustache et un chapeau haut de forme, et au milieu de la carte il y a une inscription.

Vous êtes libéré de prison.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, tu as totalement oubliée cet incident (ou en tout cas, tu voudrais). Tu n'as pas jetée la carte, elle repose au fond de ta table de chevet. Et le pire c'est que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu la gardée. Mais à chaque fois que tu y repenses (ce qui est bien plus souvent que tu ne voudrais l'admettre), tu te dis que c'est parce que tu as oubliée, ce qui avouons le, est totalement illogique, si tu avais oubliée tu n'y repenserais pas.

Harry a compris que tu n'aimais pas ces soirées officielles et n'insiste plus pour t'y emmener. Mais cela veux aussi dire que vous passez beaucoup moins de temps ensemble. Qui aurait crue que les riches de ce pays passent autant de temps à organiser des soirées mondaines ?

Tu ne comprends même pas pourquoi Harry insiste tellement pour aller à toutes ces mondanités. Quand tu lui demandes, il répond qu'il est obligé, qu'en tant que héro de la guerre, il se doit d'être présent aux événements organisés pour des œuvres, ou par des gens importants. Mais Hermione et Ron aussi sont des héros de guerre, et eux ne se donnent pas la peine, de prendre cette « responsabilité ».

Vous avez fixés la date du mariage pour dans sept mois, apparemment il y aura beaucoup plus d'invités que prévue (et tu n'en connais pas la moitié). Mais ta mère insiste pour que vous passiez plus de temps ensemble, il paraît que l'organisation d'un mariage est une des épreuves les plus importantes de la vie de couple, et peu importe que ce soit un traiteur qui s'occupe de planifier le mariage.

Donc, Harry t'amènes à un Brunch et tu te retiens de lui dire que ce n'est même pas un repas. C'est un truc de riche, et honnêtement, tu es une Weasley, les mots riche et Weasley sont quasiment des antonymes.

Et tu aurais préférée évité d'écouter les conseils de ta mère, il n'y a rien pour toi ici. Le brunch et quasiment pire que la première (et dernière) soirée à laquelle tu as assistée.

Harry part avec des hommes (qui ont deux fois son âge), jouer une partie de Quiddich improvisé. Selon toi cela ressemble plus à du golf (Harry t'as montré ce que c'était), qu'à du Quiddich. Le jeu est ennuyeux à mourir, et ce n'est pas la seule chose.

Tu commence à te dire que peut être, Pansy à raison, ce monde chic est une prison. La prison de l'ennuie.

Mais tu vois du mouvement, et ce n'est pas dans le jeu. Des filles approchent de toi, tu peux reconnaître Astoria Greengrass. Et tu reconnais l'expression sur son visage, c'est le genre qui n'annonce rien de bon.

Tu préférais encore quand tu t'ennuyer.

- Ginny ! Je suis ravie de te voir, cela fait si longtemps !

Sa voix est si mielleuse, qu'elle ne cache même pas son hypocrisie. Mais tu décides de restée polis, ce n'est pas le genre de repas, où tu peux te permettre de faire un scandale.

-Astoria.

Elle te sourit, mais c'est tellement faux, et tous ce que tu peux faire c'est craindre ses prochaines paroles. Parce que tu es sur son terrain, et que tu ne sais pas comment te défendre dans ce lieu de faux semblant.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'Harry et toi aviez fixé la date du mariage, n'est ce pas fabuleux ? Mais dis moi, on ne te voit pas beaucoup aux soirées ces temps ci, ne crains tu pas un excès de sa part ?

Tu ne sais pas s'il faut être amusée, énervée ou tout simplement choquée. Après tout elle vient d'insinuer qu'Harry pourrait te tromper dans la même phrase où elle te félicite pour ton mariage.

Tu peux voir les filles derrière elle attendre ta réponse impatiemment. Attendre que tu fasses le moindre faux pas. Tu te prépares à répondre de la manière la plus honnête possible, ce qui ne peut qu'être la moins bonne solution, mais c'est la seule que tu connaisses, tu n'es pas vraiment douée pour inventer des mensonges au dernier moment. Mais quand tu ouvres la bouche, ce n'est pas ta voix qui part.

-Voyons Astoria, ne soit pas aussi curieuse, tu devrais passer plus de temps à surveiller Drago qu'Harry.

Tu te retournes pour voir Pansy, et tu n'as jamais été aussi heureuse de la voir. Astoria par contre ne semble pas ravi de la nouvelle arrivée. On dirait une louve qui craint pour sa position de femelle Alpha. Mais elle se ressaisit, et s'adresse à Pansy de façon hautaine.

-Je sais que Drago n'ira pas voir ailleurs, merci de ton inquiétude, Pansy.

Pansy se contente de hausser un sourcil sceptique, et tu ne peux qu'admirer, l'effet qu'à un simple geste sur Astoria, elle grince des dents, mais essai de rester calme devant l'auditoire, qui semble tout à coup beaucoup plus intéressé par votre conversation que par le match de Quiddich. Tu ne peux pas les blâmer.

Astoria en semble aussi consciente car elle s'apprête à nous faire part de son départ.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai à faire, embrasse ma très chère sœur de ma part, Pansy.

Elle semble assez fière de cette réplique, comme si elle avait le mot de la fin, et vue la réaction de l'audience, peut être que tu as ratée quelque chose.

Mais avant qu'Astoria ne puisse s'en aller, Pansy l'interpelle, d'une voix aussi froide que venimeuse.

-Je suis sûr que Tracy s'en chargera mieux que moi.

Astoria à l'air de fulminer, et elle semble beaucoup plus rouge, mais n'ajoute rien et s'en va avec le plus de dignité possible. Oui, aucun doute, tu as manquée quelque chose.

Une fois le spectacle finit l'audience retourne au match de Quiddich (à regret). Mais Pansy s'éloigne. Tu as deux solution continuer à regarder le match et mourir d'ennuie ou suivre une ancienne ennemie. Dilemme.

Tu suis Pansy.

Elle finit par s'arrêter sur un banc près d'une fontaine. Tu restes debout, c'est vrai, après tout, comment es tu sensée réagir ? Elle hausse un sourcil (tu remarques qu'elle fait cela souvent quand elle se moque). Donc tu t'assois à côté d'elle.

Tu as envie de la remercier pour t'avoir évitée une humiliation publique, mais tu te souviens qu'elle a été responsable de la plupart, dans le passé, donc tu te retiens. Le silence entre vous est tendu et inconfortable et tu regrettes de ne pas avoir choisie la solution numéro un.

Après quelques minutes, tu te racles la gorge et essaye d'engager la conversation, parce qu'il est évident que ce n'est pas elle qui va commencer.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe avec la sœur d'Astoria ?

Elle te regarde, l'air surprise, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu oses lui adresser la parole, ou alors que tu ne connaisses pas les derniers ragots. Surement un mélange des deux. Quoi que ce soit, elle finit par répondre d'une voix nonchalante, comme si elle parlait de la météo et pas d'une de ses meilleures amies.

-Daphné a été déshéritée.

Tellement de choses te choquent à ses mots que tu ne sais même pas par où commencer. Premièrement, elle le dit avec tellement de désinvolture qu'on croirait que c'est quelque chose qui arrive tous les jours. Secondement, tu n'arrives pas à imaginer ce qu'elle ait pue faire d'assez grave pour avoir été reniée par ses parents. Il est vrai que Daphné Greengrass est une peste, mais si c'est le motif (ce qui paraît peu probable), il fallait plutôt déshériter sa sœur. Et puis, d'après ton sens de l'observation, ici avoir une conscience morale limitée est une qualité requise, d'où la question :

-Pourquoi ?

Pansy semble amusée à ta réaction, et elle te fait languir pour la réponse en prenant son temps pour répondre. Ta curiosité gagne le meilleur de toi, et tu commences à t'agiter. Elle à l'air satisfaite de cette réaction car elle se décide à poursuivre.

-Parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse.

… Ce n'est pas vraiment une chose à laquelle tu t'attendais. C'est vrai que ce milieu à certaines contraintes, mais tomber amoureuse, n'est pas quelque chose qu'on puni généralement. Puis tout à coup cela te frappe. La façon dont Daphné se calme lorsque Tracy la touche, la réaction d'Astoria lorsqu'elle a été évoquée. Daphné n'a pas été déshéritée parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse, mais parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne.

Ta réflexion doit apparaître sur ton visage, parce que Pansy, a l'air de contenir son rire. Toi, tu n'as pas vraiment envie de rire. La situation n'est pas amusante, et cela t'agaces que Pansy ne semble pas réaliser la gravité de ce qui est arrivée à une de ses meilleures amies.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, ils n'ont pas le droit de la renier juste parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'une autre fille.

Son sourire n'a toujours pas disparu, mais il semble attristé.

-Bien sûr que si, ils en ont le droit. Mais elle a de la chance.

Là c'est toi qui a envie de rire, parce que comment pourrait-elle avoir de la chance ? Sa famille considère qu'elle n'a jamais existée. Devant ton expression scandalisée, elle s'explique ou du moins tu croyais qu'elle allait s'expliquer.

-Que font les oiseaux élevés en captivité quand on laisse la porte de leur cage ouverte après les avoir libérés ?

Sérieusement, en quoi cela répond à ta question ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle a, à toujours parlé en énigme ? Elle te fait bizarrement pensé à Luna, c'est vrai que quand on y regarde de plus près… Non, restes concentrée. Que font les oiseaux…

-Ils reviennent.

Tout s'éclaire, c'est cela. Quand on laisse la porte de la cage ouverte, les oiseaux élevés en captivité finissent toujours par revenir. C'est une métaphore, si Daphné avait eue le choix, elle aurait finit par revenir, mais vue que ses parents l'ont déshéritée, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de se détacher d'eux, et de ce milieu.

Tu retournes les yeux vers Pansy, mais tu es surprise de la voir regarder le sol, elle a l'air… mélancolique. Et c'est vraiment étrange, tu as vue plus d'expressions sur son visage les trois dernières heures que les sept dernières années.

Mais tu commences à comprendre, quand on voit les choses comme cela, c'est vrai que ce milieu ressemble plus à une vie en captivité qu'à une vie de rêve. Pourtant, tu as du mal à comprendre quelque chose.

- Pourquoi restes-tu ?

C'est vrai après tout, D'après ce que tu as lu dans la presse, les parents de Pansy sont morts en lui laissant une fortune et leur entreprise à charge. Rien ne l'oblige à assister à toutes ses soirées et à continuée de fréquenter ces vipères.

Mais elle te surprend encore avec sa réponse, car pour une fois que tu t'étais préparée à décrypter le message caché de ses paroles, sa réponse est étonnamment claire.

-Je ne connais rien d'autre.

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela te brise le cœur. Pansy n'est pas le genre de fille à parler de ses sentiments. Pourtant en quelques heures tu lui as découvert plus de profondeur que ce que tu aurais crue possible il y a deux mois.

Avant que tu ne puisses lui apporter un quelconque réconfort, tu attends la voix d'Harry t'appeler. Tu n'aurais jamais crue pouvoir être déçu de devoir partir.

Ce soir là, quand Harry et toi allez vous coucher, et que bizarrement tu préférerais que ses yeux soit bleus à place de verts. Tu te mets à penser à la vielle carte de jeu qui repose au bas de ta table de chevet. Et tu t'endors avec une seule pensée.

Ce n'est pas toi qui en a le plus besoin.

* * *

Tu revois Pansy le mois suivant, et tu commences à te dire que c'est comme la pleine lune, cela n'arrive qu'une fois par mois. Tu penses distraitement à vérifier le calendrier lunaire en rentrant.

Tu accompagnes Harry à un gala de charité bidon, du moins tu crois qu'il est bidon, parce que la moitié des personnes avec qui vous avez parlé jusque là, ne connaissent pas la cause de l'association qui a organisé ce gala.

Cette fois ci tu n'as pas tant rechignée à l'accompagner, et tu te dis que c'est parce que tu commences à t'habituer à ce type de soirée. Et pas du tout parce que tu savais qu'elle serait là, après tout qu'est ce que cela peut te faire, qu'elle soit là ou pas ? Tu es présente parce que tu veux sauver les centaures… ou les licornes, ou le truc que l'association défend.

Ce n'est pas comme si tu repensais souvent à vos conversations, ou que tu penses à elle à chaque fois que tu vois une étendue d'eau, parce que cela te fais pensée au bleu de ses yeux.

Ou que tu venais de trébucher sur ta robe parce que tu viens de croiser son regard.

Harry à la bonté de te rattraper, et ainsi de t'éviter de t'étaler devant tous les aristocrates du pays. Il a même la gentillesse de s'inquiéter pour toi. Mais tu lui réponds que cela va, et que tu es juste trop maladroite. Et apparemment tu mens tellement mal, que même lui s'en rend compte, mais il décide de ne pas t'interroger d'avantage. Tu lui en es reconnaissante, et pour lui prouver, tu vas chercher deux verres de champagnes.

Le temps que tu arrives près de lui, ils sont vides. Tous les deux.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry parle avec un haut dignitaire d'un pays (fort, fort) lointain et ne te prête absolument aucune attention. Mais du coin de l'œil, tu peux voir Pansy, te regarder, et quand elle sait qu'elle a attirée ton attention, elle t'envoie un sourire mutin (et tu jures que l'effet que cela te fait est due aux verres de champagnes que tu as bue pour t'occuper).

Elle s'éloigne dans un couloir et tu ne sais pas pourquoi (peut être parce que tu en as assez de la corruption politique du proche orient) mais tu la suis (encore).

Et tu t'attends à une nouvelle leçon de philosophie ou un truc du genre mais tout ce que tu reçois c'est un baisé débridé qui a le goût bien trop familier de champagne, (tu n'étais peux être pas la seule à t'ennuyer finalement).

Et d'accord, peut être qu'une aventure lesbienne, à six mois de ton mariage n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu ais eue, mais sur l'instant tu es un peu trop pompette pour t'en soucier.

Quand tu rentres chez toi ce soir là, tu te sens atrocement coupable, Harry continu à te dire à quel point il est heureux que tu sois venue avec lui, et qu'il fera des efforts pour passer plus de temps à la maison, et tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est fausser un sourire et dire à quel point cette idée est merveilleuse (pas comme d'autre). Peut être que tu sais mentir après tout.

Ce soir là quand tu te couches, tu te promets que ce qui c'est passé ne se reproduira plus jamais.

Et apparemment, tu es aussi très douée pour te mentir à toi même.

* * *

Parce que cela se reproduit. Et bien sur, tu as à chaque fois d'excellentes excuses.

Le ponch était trop corsé, Harry ne prêtait aucune attention à toi, Pansy portait une robe beaucoup trop courte, une pimbêche draguer Harry et il se laisser faire (même si tu penses plutôt qu'il est trop naïf pour s'en rendre compte)…

Tu as tout un tas d'autres excuses, et certaines sont même prêtes avant que « cela » se produise. Mais après un mois, et un repas de famille. Où ta mère s'étend sur le bonheur d'avoir un autre fils au travers de ce mariage, (et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait qu'à l'adopter si elle voulait tant qu'il fasse partit de la famille). Tu te rends compte que ces excuses ne sont que cela, des excuses.

Parce que même si tu étais à Griffondor, tu es trop lâche pour admettre que tu le fais parce que tu as envie de le faire.

Et c'est mal.

Tu ne devrais pas avoir envie d'elle, alors que tu vas te marier. Tu vas te marier avec l'homme que tu aimes, cette…chose avec Pansy c'est purement physique, tu le sais. Parce que même si Pansy a changée, elle n'est toujours pas le genre de fille en qui tu peux avoir confiance, elle est toujours égoïste, et arrogante, et… une garce.

En plus, tu n'es même pas gay. Bon d'accord, peut être qu'avoir couchée avec une fille, une ou deux ou… plusieurs fois, te rends un petit peu gay. Mais pas complètement, parce que tu aimes toujours Harry, et tu es certaine de ne pas aimer Pansy.

Donc trois mois après que « cela » est commencé, (trois mois avant ton mariage), tu décides de le terminer. Tu lui donnes rendez vous dans votre chambre d'hôtel (enfin, pas la « votre », parce que cela voudrais dire que ce qu'il y a entre vous est régulier, et c'est ridicule, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez rendez vous tous les mardis…et tous les jeudis).

Rompre avec elle est beaucoup plus dur que ce que tu pensais. Pas parce qu'il y a des sentiments impliqués (tu es sûr de cela), mais parce que quand tu arrives dans la chambre d'hôtel, elle porte cette nuisette en soie qui ne cache pour ainsi dire rien du tout, et c'est affreusement distrayant.

Donc tu te dis que peut être une dernière fois aiderait à amortir le choc, (tu n'es pas sûr si c'est pour toi ou pour elle).

Ce qui t'amènes à une situation encore plus difficile. Tu es allongée, nue, en sueur, et totalement incapable de formuler des pensée cohérentes dans ta tête, alors ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de les dire à haute voix. Pansy dessine distraitement des formes sur ta clavicule, avec ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

Après quelque temps, quand tu es assez lucide pour pouvoir parler, tu te décides, mais Pansy se met à parler avant que tu ne puisses ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu sais que ce n'est qu'un jeu, n'est ce pas ?

Tu refuses d'admettre la douleur dans ta poitrine à ses mots. Parce que non, tu n'étais pas au courant de ce détail. Et d'accord, tu refuses de donner un nom à ce qu'il y a entre vous, mais si tu devais le faire, « jeu » ne serait pas le terme que tu emploierais. Non, tu prendrais plutôt des termes comme, relation adultère, échappatoire de la réalité, ou secret.

Mais dire que c'est un jeu, donne l'impression que cela ne compte absolument pas… et c'est ce que tu voulais. Etrange, c'est ce que tu veux, pourtant tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que l'entendre à voix haute, soit douloureux.

Mais ce serait ridicule de le laisser paraître, donc tu roules des yeux, et lui répond d'un air prétentieux.

-Qu'est ce que cela pourrait être d'autre ?

Tu ne peux pas décrypter son regard à ce moment là. Et d'accord, ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau, mais au moins d'habitude tu sais à peu près vers où s'orientent ses pensées. Donc tu plonges tes yeux dans les siens, et tu jures que tu pourrais te noyer dans ses yeux, car dès fois, tu oublis comment respirer, quand tu les fixes trop longtemps.

-Et quand tu voudras arrêter, tu n'auras qu'à utiliser la carte que je t'ai donnée.

Tu hoches la tête, parce que pourquoi le nier, tu as toujours cette fichue carte. Tu te demandes, si c'est ce que tu es pour elle, une carte « sortie de prison » à effet temporaire, un moment de liberté, avant de retourner dans son monde, sa prison.

Après un moment, elle te sourit, mais celui ci est différent de tous ceux que tu as vus jusqu'ici. Il est sincère. Et le fait que les battements de ton cœur accélèrent de manière alarmante, est juste une conséquence à retardement, de l'activité physique de tout à l'heure. Tu es sûr de cela (ou du moins tu veux l'être).

Après cela, tu pars d'un côté, elle part de l'autre, comme d'habitude, pourtant, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser que tout est différent maintenant.

* * *

Tu te maris dans une semaine, et tu devrais être extatique ou quelque chose comme cela, parce qu'après tout, c'est censé être le plus beau jour de ta vie. Mais il y a ce sentiment permanent dans ta poitrine, et c'est loin d'être une émotion qui se rapproche de la joie que tu es supposée ressentir. Non, c'est plutôt comme si chaque veine et artère qui relie ton cœur au reste de ton être, se détachaient une à une.

Et tu n'aimes pas cela.

Hermione et Luna décident de t'emmener pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Et pendant un moment le sentiment s'apaise, puis elles commencent à te poser des tas de questions sur ce que tu comptes faire quand tu seras mariée. Et tout ce que tu veux c'est fondre en larme… enfin, il y a autre chose que tu veux, mais tu essais d'évité d'y penser.

Tu veux que Pansy sois là. Mais se serait quand même un peu déplacé d'inviter ta maitresse à ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Donc tu te contentes de formuler des réponses brèves avec autant de gaité possible, et elles te croient. Comme quoi, Pansy a plus d'influence sur toi que tu ne pensais, puisque tu es devenue une très bonne menteuse.

Après avoir déposé Hermione chez elle, toi et Luna, faites une promenade, près de la plage, et cela te rappelle le premier soir où tu as revue Pansy, le jour où elle t'a donnée cette fameuse carte. Et rien qu'en y repensant ton cœur bat comme s'il essayait de sortir de ta poitrine. Parce que tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu utilises cette carte tôt ou tard.

-Est ce que tu aimes Harry ?

La voix de Luna te sort de tes pensées, et il te faut quelques secondes pour comprendre le sens de la question. Mais une fois que c'est fait, tu commences un peu à paniquer. Tu aurais due t'en douter, Luna peut voir des choses que d'autre ne soupçonnent pas. Et même avec tes nouvelles aptitudes à jouer la comédie, tu ne peux pas la berner.

Cela ne t'empêche pas d'avoir envie de mentir. Mais pour mentir, il faut connaître la vérité. Et honnêtement, tu ne sais plus trop ce que c'est.

Il y a six mois, la réponse aurait été oui, sans aucune hésitation. Aujourd'hui, il te faut faire la liste des Pours et des Contres pour trouver ta réponse. Mais tu es un peu soulagée quand tu te rends compte que c'est :

-Oui !

Luna te regarde, sans flancher comme si la réponse lui était égale de toute façon, mais après quelques minutes de marche, elle repose une autre question.

-Est ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Non, est la première chose qui te viens à l'esprit, mais tu empêches ce mot de sortir de tes lèvres. Tu ne comprends pas comment il est possible que deux question si semblable obtiennent deux réponses si opposées. Mais c'est le cas, tu le sais.

Luna ne semble pas avoir besoin d'entendre les mots pour comprendre ta réponse. Elle s'arrête, et te regarde, mais ce n'est pas son regard rêveur habituel, non, elle te regarde comme si elle voyait au fin fond de ton âme. Mais tu ne vois pas de jugement dans ses yeux, juste de la compréhension. Et elle pose la prochaine question, plus par besoin de confirmation que par curiosité.

-Est ce que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il y a six mois, la réponse aurait été non, sans aucune hésitation. Mais six mois semble si loin aujourd'hui, comme dans une autre vie. Et tu n'es plus si sûr de ta réponse.

Ou tu en es trop sûr au contraire. Mais cela ne peux pas être réel. Malgré toutes les preuves, tu refuses d'admettre l'évidence. Mais à quoi sert de nier maintenant ? Donc tu répons dans un murmure, en espérant à moitié qu'il sera trop bas pour être entendu.

-Oui.

Luna te sourit amicalement, et te prend dans ses bras, alors que tu t'effondre en larme. Elle te berce de paroles réconfortantes, et te dis que tout ira bien… et tu la crois.

* * *

Tu te maris dans cinq jours, et Pansy t'a donnée rendez vous dans « votre » chambre d'hôtel. C'est la première fois que tu la vois depuis que tu as avouée à Luna (et à toi même), que tu es amoureuse d'elle.

Quand tu rentres dans la chambre Pansy et assise sur le lit dans une robe hors de prix, et tu sais immédiatement que quelque chose ne vas pas. Elle semble partagée et peu confiante, c'est une première. Mais quand tu croises ses yeux, tu peux voir à quel point elle est vulnérable, et tu réalises, que si elle t'a appelée c'est pour te forcer à prendre la bonne décision.

Tu ne sais pas très bien si tu veux rire ou pleurer à l'ironie de la situation. Pansy essaye de se comporter comme quelqu'un de bien quand tu fais l'exact opposée.

Tu l'embrasses avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche (tu n'es pas sûr si tu pourrais supporter de l'entendre dire ces mots). Et tu lui fais l'amour. Pour de vrai cette fois, ce n'est plus juste du sexe, tu veux lui montrer qu'il y a plus entre vous, la convaincre.

Et tu finis par dire les mots.

-Je t'aime.

Ce n'était pas ton but, ils t'ont juste échappés. Et tu as peur qu'elle réagisse mal, mais à ton grand étonnement, elle les répète. Et il y a encore cette étrange sensation dans ton estomac et ton cœur tape comme un marteau piqueur mais cela t'est égal parce que pour la première depuis longtemps, tu ne souffres plus. Donc tu l'embrasses, tu l'embrasses comme tu ne l'a jamais fait auparavant.

Tu restes avec elle plus longtemps que d'habitude après cela. Vous ne dites rien, tu te contentes juste de la regarder, tu fixes ses orbes bleus qui t'obsèdent tant. Et cela suffit, tu n'as besoin de rien de plus.

Tu n'as pas besoin de la carte, parce que c'est quand tu n'es pas avec elle que tu es en prison.

* * *

Quand tu rentres, Harry est endormit. Tu te détestes d'être soulagé, parce que comme cela se sera plus facile. Tu fais tes valises le plus silencieusement possible. Tu prends tout ce qui est nécessaire, et ce qui a une valeur sentimentale à tes yeux.

Quand tu pars, tu ne laisse que trois choses, sur l'oreiller à ses côtés. Une lettre d'excuse, lui disant à quel point tu es désolée, et que ce n'est absolument pas sa faute. Ta bague de fiançailles. Et une carte.

Une vielle carte qui ressemble à celle d'un jeu moldu dont Hermione t'as déjà parlée. On peu y distinguer une espèce de petit bonhomme ridicule avec une moustache et un chapeau haut de forme, et au milieu de la carte il y a une inscription.

Vous êtes libéré de prison.

* * *

Voilà, c'est ici que je vous libère, j'espère que cela vous a plu, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. ^^


End file.
